Fotomatón sexy
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi es un travieso de pura cepa. Yamato su consentidor. Pero cuando la cosa va a ser cuestión de fotografias... Yamato no puede negarle nada. Maldito yagami.


Yey, cumpliendo mi promesa, por aquí vengo con esto que salió del **foro Proyecto 1-8** para **el mes Taito** y fue una idea junto a mi querida **Mid** :3

* * *

 **Datos del fic** :

Titulo: Fotomatón sexy.

Pareja: **Taito, Yamachi, Taichi x Yamato.**

Género: Romance/ humor.

Ranking: M.

Advertencia: **YAOI. Homosexualidad. Sexo entre hombres.**

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **ºFotomatón sexyº**

—Ni de coña.

Taichi enarcó una ceja. Luego la otra. Sus comisuras se extendieron hasta formar aquella pícara sonrisa que podía volver a Yamato loco en cualquier otro momento. Esa boca era un pecado para él, pero ya conocía las travesuras de un Yagami varón de buena mano.

—Será divertido.

Fue el turno del rubio enarcar una ceja.

Esa frase era sinónimo de problemas en el lenguaje de Taichi Yagami. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Como también iba a ser divertido hacerlo tras un matorral lleno de ortigas en el que, oh, gracias, se me hincharon las nalgas durante días. Ah. Pero también era divertido hacerlo en una cueva junto al mar. Sí, todo romántico. Si no fuera porque estuvimos tres días sin poder salir de ella. ¿Continúo?

Taichi dio una patada al suelo, rascándose la nuca. Su piel morena se blanqueó por un momento ante la forma de sus dedos. Su mirada chocolate se enfocó en cualquier parte del centro comercial.

—Mejor no— pidió—. Pero te prometo, de verdad, que esta vez no va a pasar nada peligroso. ¿Qué puede suceder por hacernos unas castas fotografías?

Yamato miró el fotomatón frente a ellos. Era parecido a una caja de cerillos cubierto por una cortina casi hasta el suelo de un color azul espantoso y donde claramente, solo estaba destinado para una persona. Fotografías de chicas sonrientes de dientes perfectos anunciaban la calidad de una foto al instante en que podía salir horrible en comparación a la modelo.

Y Taichi quería meterse ahí. Con él. Hacerse fotos juntos.

—¿Por qué no vamos mejor a las normales? Esas de los recreativos. Takeru me dijo que están baratas y puedes jugar con ellas. Eso seguro que te gustara.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a la máquina para echar la cortina a un lado.

—Venga ya. Prefiero estar sentado y esas cosas son realmente ridículas. ¿Te imaginas estar rodeados por un bucle de rosas y pingüinos rosados? Todavía no entiendo por qué tu hermano consiente tanto a mi hermana.

Yamato se hacía la misma pregunta mientras avanzaba hacia el fotomatón, pero cambiando a la hermana por el hermano. Quizás Takeru y él realmente estaban partidos por el mismo patrón a la hora de consentir a los Yagami.

Taichi sonrió y mostró su dentadura blanca que podía hacer las envidias de la modelo que invitaba a las fotografías. Se sentó y esperó a que él cerrase la cortina y buscara un lugar para poder sentarse. Taichi se golpeó las rodillas.

—Ven, hermoso— picó.

Yamato gruñó y amenazó con salir, pero Taichi lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él hasta que estuvo sentado sobre sus piernas y de cara a la pantalla.

—Era broma, era broma— rio Yagami alargando las manos para trastear con los botones—. A ver…

—Tienes que meter el dinero antes.

—¿No puedo meter otra cosa mejor? — cuestionó levantando y bajando las cejas en un pícaro gesto. Yamato le arreó un codazo mientras sacaba su propia cartera para pagar—. ¡Ouch! Algún día te arrepentirás de darme codazos.

—A este paso, te juro que lo dudo. ¿Cuántas quieres?

—La elección más larga.

Yamato echó el dinero y frunció el ceño mientras él tecleaba la secuencia de fotos en movimiento y que duraba lo suficiente como para desear tener un paquete de palomitas mientras mirabas tu rostro en diferentes gestos.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres una tan larga?

—Tengo mis motivos— canturreó.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para que ambos salieran en la pantalla y esperó a que la secuencia comenzara. Taichi miró hacia la pantalla por igual y en el reflejo, podía ver esa sonrisa pícara y traviesa.

Cuando Yamato se dio cuenta, se percató de que ya no tenía escapatoria alguna de él.

Taichi lo retuvo con las manos en las caderas y metió su cara en su cuello. Yamato jadeó automáticamente cuando con su lengua trazó la parte más sensible y excitante de su cuello, subiendo hacia su oreja.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Mentira— canturreó—. A menos que me estés poniendo los cuernos y te aseguro que por la forma en que te pones rápidamente duro, no es así.

Con una maldición, empujó sus caderas contra la mano que surcó los senderos sobre su sexo y lo ahueco por encima del vaquero. Taichi estuvo manoseándolo hasta que estuvo completamente duro contra la tela y gruñía por la necesidad de liberarse.

—Esto es una jugarreta cruel, Tai— gruñó y restregó su trasero al notar la erección contra sus nalgas. Yagami maldijo entre dientes y movió sus caderas contra él para acomodarse.

—No estoy mejor que tú— protestó—. Deja de magrearme con tu culo durante un rato. Quiero fotografías de tu cara, no del mío mientras me corro.

Yamato iba a protestar cuando Taichi se las arregló en su extraña postura para meterle la lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Yamato maldijo mentalmente mientras luchaba por el poder de un beso que iba a terminar por excitarlo más si cabía y hacerle olvidar que los dedos de Yagami estaban ya luchando contra la barrera de sus pantalones.

Cuando sintió los dedos deslizarse por su suave y caliente carne por debajo del bóxer, se apartó para gruñir y bajar la mirada hacia sus acciones. Taichi se desvió hacia su oreja y sonrió lascivamente.

—Tienes un fetiche con esto, Yamato. ¿Lo sabías?

—No sé… de qué hablas.

—Adoras ver cómo te la manoseo. Te gusta ver mi mano sobre ti hasta que terminas. Te vuelve loco.

Yamato apretó los dientes para no mentir. Porque realmente era así. Le gustaba el contraste de colores de su piel con la suya. Adoraba ver su mano oscura y fetiche o no, la verdad es que lo excitaba a mil por hora.

Emitió un quejido sonoro que estalló desde su pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando bajó hasta sus testículos, apretándolos de forma deliberada a la par que mordía su cuello con el colmillo.

—Eres jodidamente sexy, Yamato— alagó.

—Cállate, joder... — protestó.

Pudo sentir la carcajada de Taichi contra su espalda.

—Y todo porque el señor está a punto de correrse.

—¿Y de quién exactamente es la…. ¡Culpa!?

Justo con esa palabra, sucumbió contra su mano. Taichi lo manoseó mientras duró, disfrutando de su simiente golpeando sus dedos hasta que Yamato cayó flácidamente contra su hombro y ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

—Mierda. No era esa precisamente la palabra que quería que soltaras mientras llegabas, Yamato.

Como respuesta, el Ishida le dio un bocado en el cuello y un codazo suave. Con el pecho moviéndose por las respiraciones, lo maldijo entre dientes.

—Ya sé cuánto me amas— canturreó nuevamente Taichi mientras lamía sus dedos—. Oye, ¿Qué tal si me devuelves el favor?

Los azulados ojos brillaron con satisfacción de venganza. Taichi no supo de qué tipo hasta que reptó por su cuerpo y se arrodilló entre piernas para tener su sexo a su completa merced. El bocado llegó antes de que se percatara de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Lo peor de todo fue que se echó hacia delante y ante ese mismo ataque doloroso de Yamato, estalló y fue el orgasmo más vivido que nunca. Completamente en shock por eso, Taichi miró el rostro de Yamato mientras tragaba y lo maldecía nuevamente por haberse corrido antes de que si quiera estuviera preparado.

—Lo siento— se excusó dejándose caer hacia atrás—. No pensaba que eso fuera a ponerme tan cachondo.

Limpió restos con el pulgar y tiró de él para poder besarlo antes de que una perorata de protestas escaparan de su boca. Taichi disfrutó de la mezcla de sus sabores, perdiéndose en la excitación de nuevo. Yamato se apartó al escuchar el sonido de impresión.

—Mierda. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Se subió la cremallera y tras mirarse al espejo, se aseguró de que no había restos delatadores en él ni en su ropa, saliendo.

Taichi lo siguió tras arreglarse lo mejor que pudo la nueva erección y se encontró con Yamato con la boca abierta y las fotografía en las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió acercándose para ver.

Yamato se las extendió con un deje enfadado.

—Dime que no pongo esa cara cuando…

—La pones— aseguró Taichi mirando con sumo interés las fotografías que empezaba a guardar en su cartera—. Totalmente.

Le entregó las dos últimas fotos que habían sido únicamente de él.

—Y, desgraciadamente, esa es mi cara cuando yo lo hago. ¿A qué te encanta?

Yamato juró matarlo. Si bien no a muerte total, pero quizás volvería a morder alguna que otra cosa esa tarde.

Miró de reojo el fotomatón y suspirando avergonzado, intentó olvidar la vivencia, pero era algo que Taichi estaba dispuesto a recordarle siempre que abriera su cartera y mostrara las fotografías con sorna.

 _Maldito Taichi Yagami_.

 **FIN**

 **10 de Junio del 2016**

 _Dedicado especialmente para las chicas fanáticas de la pareja._


End file.
